


Stories about Scars

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Ferdinand (2017)
Genre: Gen, Scars, brief mentions of violence and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: Valiente has quite a few scars on his hide, Ferdinand is curious about how he got them, when none of the others seem to be all scarred up from their days at Casa Del Toro.





	Stories about Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for awhile and decided I would try to make a short story out of it and post it here.

It was turning out into another beautiful sunny day in Sevilla, Spain. The newest members of Nina and Juan's flower farm, the bulls from Casa Del Toro had become well loved family members and were very helpful when it came to daily chores around the flower farm, they all helped with tending the flower fields and did most of the heavy lifting.

The bulls loved their new home and the freedom that came with it. Their temperaments had changed, now instead of the callous, aggressive temperaments they had possessed while at Casa Del Toro, they were now fairly mellow and laid back, sure they still had a few moments where they were a tad snappy with one another but it was no longer driven by the urge to outdo one another, or to be the best. The bulls still sparred with one another but it more in play than actual aggression, they would playfully chase one another over the hills of the farm and race each other, laughing and just having a good time.

The bulls having once been former rivals were now very close friends, they appreciated each other now more than ever, before they only ever cared about having the others around to see who was superior. Well except maybe Bones and Guapo, they had always been close, though they had tried to avoid showing it while they lived at Casa Del Toro.

Ferdinand had started memorizing the small details about his friends, and some details had him curious but he hadn't bothered asking his friends about them, but the main ones that really made him curious were the scars that Valiente had all over his body, how was he so scarred up when none of the others had nary a nick on them, aside from the notch cut from their ears. Sometime after breakfast Ferdinand decided he wanted a few answers and approached Valiente out in one of the fields.

"Hey, Val?" He questioned "I was just curious, how did you get all of your scars, I noticed you are the only one scarred up, none of the others have any deep wounds on them."

Valiente gave a wry little smile with a light airy chuckle before he responded. "Shockingly most of them are from our tiniest herd member, I used to chase him all over Casa del Toro, when he finally had enough he would turn and face me and slash me with his horns, Bones is definitely not one to be trifled with, when he says stop he means stop! He would yell at me to stop and when I didn't he gave me what for with those horns of his, but I was asking for it, so I can't be mad at him for tearing up my hide and making me bleed. Although a few of them were from Angus and Maquina, when they first showed up at Casa Del Toro, I just had to show them that I was boss and we had a few "disagreements" but at the end of it they knew not to test me. Guapo was the one who nearly hit my eye, the scar below my eye was his doing, he was trying to defend Bones, I had knocked Bones over during one of our sparring matches a few months after you left and Guapo got defensive about it and charged me from the side, I had turned my head at the last moment and felt his horns hit my cheek and slash it, it bled for a good little while, but again as the main bully of the group, I had been asking for it." 

Ferdinand was somewhat shocked at the answer, but not completely surprised. He knew it was typical herd heirarchy to establish dominance over newcomers so the one about Maquina and Angus were expected but Bones and Guapo managing to get hits on Valiente? He looked over to the north were Bones and Guapo were sitting and chatting with Lupe, smiling and laughing now and again. He had seen Bones and Guapo be submissive to Valiente while they had been at Casa Del Toro, sure Bones had sniped at Valiente in defiance a few times but had never made a move to hurt or physically challenge the bigger bull. And Guapo had only locked horns with Valiente once, and it was to try and get El Primero's attention, Guapo had always seemed like a gentle bull for the most part so to hear of him getting violent? That was a shock.

Past wounds from their past life, one that was not missed in the least by any of them, here there was no need for violence, no need to prove you are better, no need to try and not get sent to the chophouse. They had freedom and peace, there is no more need for anymore bloodshed, no hatred. They were allowed to be friends now, they were loving pets, not fighting bulls anymore, and they wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
